poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
James asks Mr Conductor about his red color/Mr Conductor calls for Junior
This is the scene where James asks Mr Conductor about his red color and Mr Conductor calls for Junior in Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. the shed James: Left a bit. Right a bit. Up a bit! is cleaning Mr Conductor: There, James, tickle all gone now? James: No, still itchy! Hey, Mr. C, why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel says red is a very tiring color. But, Mr. C, red looks so nice against the snow. It's not me, is it? Foiletta: Of course not, I don't think it has anything to do with your color, I think that red is bright and cheerful. James: Oh, good. Mr. Conductor: Foiletta's right, just like my sparkle, or at least it was, and must be again! I'm sorry. Ryan, Meg, their friends and I are going to the windmill to search for something important. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Foiletta, does his sparkle powered by this golden dust? Foiletta: Its possible. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And it is a good thing you Yo-Kai don't get sneezing powder thanks to Diesel. sneezes Pinkipoo: We Yokai are practically immune to sneezing powder. James: Bust my buffers, I didn't know you Yo-Kai are that special. Foiletta: Not exactly, James. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sir Dan is a little sneezy from that powder. Even though he haven't got a nose. Sci-Ryan: At least he don't use Foiletta as a napkin or a tissue to blow his nose. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Watch it, you! Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Daniel. I hope if this golden dust is the magic, I would be able to... and sneeze onto his napkin Oh gosh. Pinkipoo: Don't you have work to do, James? James: You're right, Pinkipoo. Mr. Conductor Okay, Mr. C. Keep your steam up. goes to find the windmill but they got lost Mr. Conductor: What happened? Where's the windmill? That's where I'm supposed to be. Now I've lost my sense of direction. Meg Griffin: I guess he's right. Liam would know that we are lost. Evil Ryan: He's not lost, Meg. I am sure Milly will find us. Cody Fairbrother: Hey. Mr. C. Maybe you could use your whistle to get us to the windmill. Conductor blows his whistle but nothing happens Mr. Conductor: Sorry, Cody. It's no use that my whistle has no magic left. Now my gold dust really is all gone. If I can't find the source for making more, the consequences will be bad I saw them in my dream last night. My family never told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, "If you can't remember the clue... the windmill will remind you." But where is the windmill? And what is the clue? Bertie: Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day. James: It's not sunny, 'cause Ryan, Meg, Crash and their friends and Mr. C's not at the windmill. I looked. Thomas: I think his sparkle's all gone. Henry: My smoke box doesn't feel sunny. It feels stuffed up. Gordon: Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel. Henry: And Diesel has got Linda, Ryvine and thier few friends working for him and are after the lost engine. Toby: And if they finds her, I fear they will destroy us all. Gordon: What, even an engine as big as me? Toby: Yes, Gordon, even you. Thomas: Achoo! James: Say it, don't spray it, Thomas. Thomas: I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel. Now I'm going to look for Ryan, Meg, thier friends and Mr. Conductor. Toby: Let us get back to work. That's what he would want. Bertie: How about a race, Thomas? Thomas: Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead. Bertie: I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. Vroom vroom vroom! Ryan, Meg and the others. Mr. Conductor hears something Mr. Conductor: What's that? Pinkipoo: Hey, I think I found a clue. Matau T. Monkey: Oh look. A note. Mr. Conductor: What's this? Conductor grabs the note Ryan F-Freeman: You mind if I have a read, Mr. C? Mr. Conductor: Sure, Ryan. looks at the letter Ryan F-Freeman: I noticed you left your thinking cap behind. Try these instead, they're good for the brain. Gone fishin', Rabbit. Foiletta: Rabbit? Like in the Rabbit we know? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And this one would help him think of something. Pinkipoo: But its a carrot. Robbinyu: Why would a carrot have anything to do with the clue of the gold dust? Evil Ryan: You'll see. Mr. Conductor: Well, well, well! How very thoughtful. takes a bite of the carrot and then he remembered something Mr. Conductor: Plane. Drain. another bite of the carrot and remember more Mountain. Fountain. That might be something. I think I'll try the celery. Cody Fairbrother: Good idea. C gets a celery and takes a bite of it then he realised something Mr. Conductor: Sausage. Bicycle. hiccup Toothpaste. Beach. Wait a minute. Beach. Beach! That's it! That's it! Ha ha! Foiletta: Ryan I think he's gone nuts. Ryan F-Freeman: No, Foiletta. I think he has a cousin who is having a holiday on the beach. Mr Conductor: I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call. then goes to find a bell flower Pinkipoo: Fizzling fireboxes! That bellflower is a phone?! Cody Fairbrother: I guess that is what bellflowers do in this world, Pinkipoo. I think Ryan and Foiletta are good friends when they were little. And I hope that cousin of Mr. C's don't use her as a surfboard. cue to the beach and we see Junior lounging on a beach chair Male singer on radio: It's a summer Sunday and I'm under A cloud that shades my happiest blunder Catching the wave of another This easy life I never thought that I Could ever give my life to one girl I feel like I'm finished Washed up and unaccomplished I've dissolved too soon Thinking of swimming on a Sunday To a lady more fair than the spray and the cool. Junior: That's my shelI phone! it Hello? Mr. Conductor: Junior? Junior is that you? Junior: Oh, hi, Cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line. Mr. Conductor: Junior where are you? Junior: Um I'm in paradise. I got on cloud nine, and here I am. Mr. Conductor: Junior Listen to me, You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now. Junior: Now? But I'm waiting on the perfect wave! Mr. Conductor: No, you're not! You're coming here, You have to help me and my friends find the source of our family's gold dust. Junior: What is the source? Mr. Conductor: That's the trouble Junior. I haven't a clue. Junior: And I've used up most of my gold dust, too. Ryan, Meg and friends: What? Mr. Conductor: Then go to Shining Time Station first... and in my signal house, in the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply, Please take care of this Junior and... Don't talk to anyone about the buffers! Junior: What buffers? This is a really bad line. Hello! My shell phone's not working properly. Mr. Conductor: Junior You've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! Junior: Hello? I want my money back. to the others Evil Ryan: Well, unlike Foilett-girl. That cousin of Mr. C is a lost cause. Foiletta: and nods Mmm-hmmm. Pinkipoo: He's useless..... Robbinyu: And dense. nods and saw Milly in her fox form then she turn into a human Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Milly. Robbinyu: Now what do we do? Sean Ryan: Honestly, I don't know. Meg Griffin: Me too. I guess we could rest for a while. Ryan F-Freeman: And if anything happens to the lost steam train, the magic in this world will be gone like my friend Foiletta when she was human. Foiletta: Back when I was alive and named Hana. Sir Daniel Fortesque: You were? nods Matau T. Monkey: It is a surprise that Foilly understands Dan despite he has no lower jaw. Foiletta: Ryan, Pinkie and I are gonna look for Percy. Robbinyu, can you keep an eye on Mr Conductor? Robbinyu: Yeah. Lily. The train arrives at Shinning Time Lily: Shining Time? What does that mean? Do you want me to get off here? Where is everyone? What have you brought me here for? the room of the station Junior: That's gonna leave a mark! Oh! Maybe it's in here. Oh, cake! Ugh, that's not cake! How cute. 6 little-- 5 little glass figurines. Lily: Hello? Junior: This is too much. I've got to get back to the island. I've got to get to cousin. Hiya. Who are you? Lily: I'm Lily. Who are you? Junior: C. Junior. Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here? Lily: I don't know. Junior: Oh, well, I might as well use some more of this stuff. See you, Lily. blows his whistle and he disappears. Lily looks at the gold dust she gets on her fingers Lily: What is this stuff? to the others. Mr. C is sleeping. We see scenes in his dreams Mr. Conductor: (voice) The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? dream fades Ryan F-Freeman: Oisin, Orla, I wonder what is this source of the gold dust. Orla Ryan: I don't know. Foiletta: Shh, hear that? That sounds like Thomas' whistle. Mr. Conductor: Is someone there? Thomas, is that you? Thomas: Mr. Conductor? Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor: Thomas? Buck the Wiesel (EG): Oh bother. Thomas: Oh, Mr. Conductor, where are you? Mr. Conductor: Thomas? goes on by Cody Fairbrother: Well. What do ya know? Thomas can't see or hear us. He just goes on by without seeing us. Queen Ryanara: It looks like it's us on our own like Connor and his team. Mr. Conductor: How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Hana. We better get comfy, I guess we and our friends will be on our own for a while. Foiletta: Mm-hmm. I think we need to get some rest. Cody Fairbrother: You said it. Maybe Dan and Foiletta are kinda alike when they tell someone to watch it. Ryan and Foiletta found a spot to rest. Liam and Pinkipoo already nodded off Foiletta: began to get heavy Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes